Wide-based tires and other types of tires may experience variations in tire pressure as the vehicle on which the tires are mounted changes altitude, moves and parks, or is exposed to sunlight and darkness. There exists a need for a tire management system that can adjust the tire pressure in a wide-based tire or other type of tire to maintain a relatively constant tire pressure.